Before That
by fluffy kitty of darkness
Summary: "Now you are a Tonks..." She held her sister's gaze, dark and wild like Bella's, yet gentle in comparison. "But before you were that, you were my sister, and that will never changed."


The Quidditch League Forum Competition Season 7 / Round 2

Position: Captain

Team: Kenmare Kestrels

Prompt \- Write about a non-Gryffindor character exhibiting Gryffindor (Aries) traits OR write about a Gryffindor and Slytherin friendship.

AN - Sometimes the bravest thing we do can be simply working up the courage to go to someone we love despite all odds. Or perhaps even walking up to a stranger and introducing ourselves.

* * *

Narcissa Black stayed silent, slowly reading the letter that had arrived by owl just moments earlier to her and her younger sister, Bellatrix. The silver grey owl waited patiently by the window, waiting to deliever their answers back.

It was two simple invitations, addressed to her and Bellatrix. One that sent her heart into a near panic, and had sent her sister into... a rage.

She winced as one of the vases by her bedside exploded into shards. She turned to see Bellatrix glower at it, as if it was the cause of her distress. "How dare she mock us like this?"

Narcissa eyed the parchment crumpled in Bellatrix's hand before looking back down to her own crisp letter. The golden cursive words glittered at her from the flames of her fireplace - _Andromeda Black and Theodore Tonks cordi_ \- Narcissa folded it away. She had read enough. "I don't think that was her intent, Bella."

Her sister practically hissed, eyes flashing. "First, she runs off with a Mudblood! She's gone beyond being insane! Andromeda is a blood-traitor to this house, this family! What do we have now? Invitations to her wedding!"

Bellatrix took her letter and ripped it to pieces. Narcissa watched them fall to the ground without a sound. The more and more her sister ranted and cursed their older sibling, the more numb she felt inside.

_I can't say anything._

Narcissa slumped in her chair and almost fell out of it when Bellatrix reached to snatch her letter away. She kept it out of her reach with a startled shout. "Bella!"

"Give me the letter." Bellatrix scowled. "I'm going to burn it."

"No!" She bit her tongue.

Bellatrix's eyes darkened and she gritted out. "You don't agree with her, do you, Cissa?"

I...

"That blood traitor is no longer part of our family."

Don't...

"She isn't even our sister anymore."

Know.

Narcissa kept a strong hand on the letter and faced her sister, blinking away tears and whispered. "I don't agree with her, Bella. Nor will I be going to this farce of a wedding. I just..." She put her hand to her face. "Forgive me, I'm a little shocked."

Bellatrix fell back and nodded stiffly. "Of course..." She turned to the waiting owl and waved her wand with a muttered curse, causing the owl to startle, and let out a shriek before leaving. "I'd leave Mother and Father alone tonight, Cissa. No doubt there will be a cleansing in the family in the morning."

Burned off the family wall was the likely result, and it almost seemed that her younger sister was almost pleased at the thought while it just left her feeling sick from it. Sparks came from Bellatrix's side where she held her wand. Narcissa watched warily, as her sister exited the room, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

A small rustle by her window caught her eye.

The owl sat patiently on the ledge again, but this time its dark gaze was focused only on her.

Her hand reached for the parchment, unfolding it once again.

"Oh, Andy, what were you thinking?"

* * *

It had taken plenty of begging and pleading to a reluctant Lucius to let her use his family's fireplace to Floo to the wedding address. Fortunately, he had relented once he had seen she wasn't backing down and was sworn to secrecy.

Malfoys would never admit anything that would harm their image and for all his pride, Lucius would always protect her. That's why she trusted him.

One hand twisted on her dress and the other held a white rose from their family garden. Narcissa was out of her element in this place. Not only was she late, but shr didn't know anyone here.

It was a Muggle wedding. There were people that she had never met before laughing and talking to each other. She could only assume that it was groom's side of the wedding.

Then she spotted her sister.

Across the room in a simple white dress that draped to the floor, lace wedding veil covering down to her shoulders. The way she was talking to the groom, so freely, and happily without a hint of reserve. It made her look beautiful.

For the first time, Narcissus found herself forgetting her fears and worries. Instead a prickle of envy appeared and made her grip her dress tigher. She would never look this way.

Then the fear was back. It had taken many nights of pondering before working up the courage to plan a way to come to this wedding. If her family found out, if Andromeda didn't want her here, then...

That's when she almost left.

But Narcissa walked forward to her sister. Maybe being brave this time was okay when it was for someone else.

"Cissa!"

The wind was knocked out of her as Andromeda grabbed her into a hug, almost knocking her to the ground.

"Andy..." For a moment, Narcissus just let out a sharp breath and held her older sister close, but Andromeda pulled away with a smile.

"When did you arrive? I watched for you, I knew you would come."

Even she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "I was late. Congratulations, Andy." Narcisssus passed her the white rose which her sister took and tucked in her hair. Like they used to do as children.

"You're lucky I took the thorns out before you did that." She pointed out.

"You always did." Andromeda took her hands into her own. "It was Bellatrix who always liked to trick us." Her voice trailed off with a questioning look.

Narcissus shook her head.

Her sister's shoulders slumped. "I expected as much. Bella was always more for following the traditions and rules of the family."

"And me?" Narcissus found herself asking curiously.

Andromeda smiled. "You were always the braver one of the three of us."

She stared down at the pretty ring that was now displayed on her sister's hand. It glinted at her like the writing on the letter had all those days ago.

"Now you are a Tonks..." She held her sister's gaze, dark and wild like Bella's, yet gentle in comparison. "But before you were that, you were my sister, and that will never changed."

Andromeda lifted a hand to wipe her eyes. "Cissa, you've never been one for the speeches."

"Oh, hush."

She tugged her arm. "Come... I want you to meet my new husband."

Narcissa didn't want to really meet her new brother-in-law, but she followed dutifully. Far be it for her to darken her sister's wedding like the rest of their family had done.

_Family_

For moment, Narcissa found herself with the sudden desire to convince her sister to leave this sudden dream of hers. To return back to their family and stay with her. For once in her life, Narcissa felt like she had the courage to say something, to convince her. Just like she was able to come to this wedding despite her doubts. But when she saw the way Andromeda held onto the hands of her new husband and laughed more freely than Narcissus had ever seen her laugh before.

She stayed silent.

_Perhaps I'm not that brave.  
_


End file.
